OP Movie 3: Rare Monster Island! Chopper’s Kingdom
by zoro4me3
Summary: One Piece Movie 3 version with my OC Jenka in it. She seems a little... useless in this movie, but she gets much better over time. Enjoy
1. Movie 3: Part 1

---

**MOVIE 3: Rare Monster Island: Chopper's Kingdom**

**---**

"A sleeping treasure island that bring pursuers kingship?"

Zoro was leaning against the wall of the kitchen while lifting his weights and listening to one of Nami's treasure stories. Everyone else was gathered in the kitchen with Sanji cooking and everyone else either sitting at the table looking over Nami's shoulder at a map or on the floor with their own projects. They were all wearing different outfits for the summer. Zoro was wearing black shorts that cut off at his knees. Instead of boots, he wore traditional Japanese sandals with the two blocks underneath for support, exposing the scars wrapping around his ankles. For a shirt, he wore a dark blue-teal open shirt and his haramaki. His bandana was still tied around his bicep while he worked out. Sanji was wearing a purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and part of his chest exposed. He wore a shell necklace and bracelet to style with his "Mr. Prince" sunglasses. He still wore his regular black dress pants and shoes. Nami wore a white spaghetti-strap dress that was tied up high on her left thigh. The dress also had black lines stretching across the dress with no specific pattern. She had her normal orange sandals and a red belt lying loose on her hips. Usopp had green camouflage overalls that stopped at his knees, puffing out as if it was folded underneath. Across his waist was a white pirate sash and an orange open shirt over the overalls. For his feet, he had orange socks on with green shoes to match the outfit. Chopper had his regular pink medical hat and maroon shorts on, making no change in his summer wardrobe. Jenka wasn't wearing a bandana this time, but instead let her hair down with her "Kobaiyo" necklace around her neck and anklets on each leg. She had a dark red tank top with a black trim that fitted skin-tight on her that cut off at her belly, exposing it. Over the tank top was an open white shirt where the tips were grey that faded into the white and blue inner lining. She had tan capris on with red outlining and a gold belt hanging lose around her waist like Nami's. For shoes she wore black slip-ons that showed most of the top of her feet. Luffy made only one difference in his clothes and that was his shirt. It was still red and sleeveless, but the sleeves looked rolled up on his shoulders and there was a "01" on the front of the shirt.

"Yes, it's called the Crown Island." Nami replied.

Sanji smiled as he cooked. "Nami-san's really awesome. She's got the great map."

"There must be great treasures!" Usopp shouted with joy.

Luffy joined in his excitement. "Let's check it out! I expect it so much!"

"We better not go."

"Ah?!" Everyone glanced at the little reindeer who was against the idea. Chopper sat on the ground near the table mixing herbs and spices in his bowl for new medicines.

"Why not?" Asked Jenka.

"It's not easy for us to find it." Commented Sanji. "Who will let this chance go?"

Chopper sat up with his arms waving frantically. "M-maybe some pirates have noticed the treasures!"

"You're a pirate too." Luffy pointed out.

"AH!!" Chopper turned around and grabbed his hat. "I forgot about that..."

"Ano na..." Usopp began, sitting up from his inventions.

"But, it's pretty dangerous for us to run around like that." Chopper went on.

"Even if we get hurt we have a doctor with us."

"Ah... that's right..."

"Mattaku..." Zoro sighed. "It's reasonable to not know what's ahead of us."

"Like all sorts of horrible disgusting monsters!" Usopp crept over Chopper.

Chopper's eyes bulged. "AH! BAKEMONO?!"

"Sou!" Usopp waved his arms over his head in a creepy crawly manner as he scooted closer to the frightened reindeer. "A man-eating lizard! A super huge octopus and the killing shrimp brothers!"

"IIYAAAHAHA!!!" Chopper screamed, flailing his arms about.

Nami sweat dropped. "Why does he believe that?!"

Chopper backed up and ran into Luffy, who seemed to be drawing something. "Ah! Gomen..." As soon as Luffy turned the drawing around to show Chopper, he screamed again. "AH!! Bakemono!!"

Luffy felt offended. "Oi! You're too rude! Who's the monster?!"

"You're so cowardly." Zoro directed to Chopper as he lifted his weights. "How can you be a part of us?"

"T-that's not true!" Chopper defended himself. "If something really happens I'll fight with courage!"

"It's for now, but when it comes to crisis you might be the first one to run." Sanji explained, bringing the prepared food to the table.

"At... least I'm a pirate too. I won't escape from a crisis!"

_BYUUSH!!_

The Going Merry began to shake, tossing the crew around slightly from the inside. They ran out onto the deck where they saw rocky pillars, that where sticking out of the ocean, suddenly exploding in front of their eyes. They got closer and closer...

"Oi!" Luffy yelled, looking over the railing. "That's an island!"

Zoro and Sanji were the last ones to arrive on the deck, but were soon fallen back when Zoro noticed the explosions were only inches away from them. The Going Merry was tossed into the air as a geyser pushed them towards the sky. Everyone yelled and held on for dear life as they flew towards the island.

"Is there a volcanic eruption?!" Zoro asked through clenched teeth as he held onto the railing.

Robin pointed in front of her. "Look at that!"

The misty smoke the geysers made began to swirl around the island in an abnormal way.

"The... smoke makes a circle!" Zoro noticed.

Luffy ran quickly over to his side. "Makes a circle?!"

Jenka hung onto the railing with all her might, staring at the mist. "Eh?!"

Usopp was tangled in the mast's climbing net as he still hung on tight. "Is that...?"

Nami's eyes glittered with excitement. "Eh... sou you!"

"That's Crown Island!!" Luffy screamed.

The Going Merry flew over the island were the crew eyed its beautiful jungles and waterfalls.

"Yahoo!!" Luffy smiled wide. "What a beautiful island!!"

"Oi..." Zoro grunted. "Is it time for fun?!"

"Eh?"

The crew screamed again as the Going Merry suddenly fell form the sky. Chopper's little hooves lost their grip on the railing and flew backwards, hitting his head on the crow's nest.

Luffy yelled after him. "Chopper!"

The little reindeer grabbed a hold of their flag, hoping it would hold him. But it soon tore, send him flying away ever faster with the torn flag acting as a sail.

"Chopper!!" Luffy stretched as far as he could, reaching for his nakama. Chopper flew even further away with the flag, making Luffy's attempt unsuccessful. His arm snapped back into place just before the Going Merry landed in an open bay inside of the island.

"Oi... minna? Dajoubou ka?" Zoro asked, rubbing his head.

"Un... maybe." Usopp replied as he hung upside down in the net.

Jenka rubbed her arm. "How the hell did we manage to land like this?"

Sanji slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he realized where he was, his eyes were innocent and his mouth catlike as he blushed. "Ooowa! Nami-san, I can't hold on!!"

He lied there in Nami's opened lap until she realized what was going on. "IT'S SO HOT!" She yelled, punching Sanji overboard and landing head first into the beach.

"Angry Nami-san is so attractive!"

"Oi, omae da..." The crew looked over and saw an old green bird gripping a fat cane as he sat on a furry hippo. Standing next to them was a large goat with clams for ears and tail and had a striped neck. "What are you doing here?" It asked.

Usopp's eyes widened. "Nanda?! The bird's talking!"

Zoro leaned against the railing, unimpressed. "Because it's a parrot, so it can talk."

Jenka walked over to the side. "But it's too abnormal."

"Human language is so easy for me." The old bird explained. "Although on this island, only Karasuke and I can communicate..."

Luffy ran over to the bird in amazement. "This is too interesting! This is an exciting island!" He twirled his fingers together with glee.

The bird sweat dropped. "Who are you?"

Luffy ignored the question. "Great! Do you know Chopper? Chopper?"

The bird and goat looked at each other. "Chopper?"

--------------------------------------------------

They all moved to a clear grassy valley where strange rectangular shaped rocks lay in the middle.

"Eehhhh... Haraheta!!" Luffy complained as his stomach roared.

"There are only grass and bushes everywhere..." Usopp complained. "And it's hard to find Chopper..."

Jenka smiled, enjoying the view and the breeze. "I find it refreshing."

"But why are you following us?" Sanji asked the bird.

"Shut up, human. I don't know what you'll do. We'll monitor you."

"We're not someone who is interesting in eating you." Zoro commented, sitting with his legs crossed on one of the rocks.

Luffy sat up with drool dripping from his mouth. "NIKU!!! NIKU NIKU!! I WANNA EAT SOME MEAT!! NIKU!! HARAHETA!!" Zoro's jaw dropped angrily.

The bird sweat dropped. "That's too suspicious..."

Luffy's cries for meat were cut off by a strange noise. The crew looked at a hill in the distance where they found a pig with a large snout like a megaphone was making the noise.

"What the hell is that thing?!?" Nami asked, confused.

Luffy jumped up with his eyes bulging out of his head and his tongue sticking out. "It's so wonderfully strange!!"

"A boar?" Jenka asked.

"It's a pig." The bird explained. "It seems the new animal king has appeared."

Luffy blinked. "The animal king? What's that?"

Just then, a stampede of strange looking animals trampled their way toward the direction the pig ran. Everyone centered themselves on the rocks, making sure the animals don't hit their limbs. Usopp's mouth dropped while Luffy was enjoying himself.

Sanji was amazed as well. "Ooh... That's pretty magnificent. It's an animal troop."

Usopp shook. "Where were they hiding?! There's so many of them!"

"It's for the celebration." The bird replied. "This is a celebration for the birth of the animal king."

Suddenly, the rocks shook beneath them and eroded from the ground. Feet revealed themselves from the bottom of the rock and horns in the front. The rocks roared and followed the stampede.

Nami panicked as she held onto the rock beings. "W-what is this?! Aren't they rock?!"

"It's a 4-horned rhino!" Usopp answered.

"All these animals are so weird!" Jenka commented.

Nami sweat dropped. "Anata... why are you enjoying this?!"

Luffy laughed. "This is fun!"

--------------------------------------------------

As the gang traveled on the rhino rocks for a while, they hit a curve on the trail, causing the rhino's to throw the pirates off of them and into another valley. They shook their heads and sat up, admiring their new view.

Luffy smiled. "Oooooh! Sugeeeeeee!"

The valley was green with trees everywhere and mountains surrounding it. A large fountain was in the center with a small moat around it. It almost looked like a playground with twisted trees and rocks that could easily be turned into an obstacle course.

Luffy played on some vines and shells, being tossed from animal to animal. He shouted with joy between the twirling cactuses, large centipedes, large-necked birds, and soon crashed into a pillar of animals, laughing soon afterwards. Usopp was enjoying himself as well as he swung from vine to vine. Nami and the others just sat on a nearby oversized banana and watched them and their amazing energy.

"Well aren't they pretty familiar with the place now." Nami sighed.

"Eh..." Sanji responded.

Usopp ran over to the others and raised a brow. "Oi, doushita? I've prepared camouflage suits for you already. Aren't you coming?"

"No. Forget it. "Sanji said in a low embarrassed tone.

You couldn't blame him. He was dressed to look like a panda; with a black pan with a painted panda face on his head and a large pot for his belly. He had black and white ripped clothing on and a white apron with the number 59 on his stomach. Nami wore a monkey outfit that was potato shaped with large ears and a swirly little hat on top of her head. She even had potato shaped gloves that covered her entire hands. Zoro was suppose to be a blue penguin with paper taped together for the outfit. It covered most of his body as he sat there cross legged with his blue fin gloves resting on his knees. His head peeked out of the penguins beak. Jenka was suppose to be a tiger, with paper taped together with horribly painted orange and black stripes on it hanging over her shoulders like a large paper bag for her body. Painted pine cones were used for the ears strapped to her head and painted rope tied to the back for the tail. With her nose painted black, she seemed to have completed the look in Usopp's eyes. She sat next to Zoro on the rock with her arms to her sides and legs closed together, too embarrassed to move.

Jenka sweat dropped. "This... is embarrassing."

"Ah." Zoro agreed.

Luffy laughed and ran around the banana with a line of animals in front and behind him. He ran towards Usopp, causing him to be in front of their little line.

"Hahahaha!! This island is really fun!" He exclaimed.

Luffy was dressed as a deer with hay roped to his body for the fur and branches attached to his straw hat for the horns. Usopp was a lion with an outfit that seemed to be sewn together really fast with different brown colors clashing together. He had paws and a tail with a furry mane shaping his face. He even had a little black nose at the end of his own for his camouflage.

The animals suddenly stopped and began to run away from them in a frantic hurry. The ground began to rumble a bit with the animals screaming and screeching for their lives.

"Nanda?" Luffy asked, confused.

"T-the horn eating monsters are coming!" The bird panicked.

"Horn eating monsters?" Jenka repeated.

"The monster that eats horns. Because of them, most of our seniors are dead!" He dropped his fat cane and grabbed it with his claws. He then flapped his wings hard and took flight away from them.

Luffy smiled and winded up his arm. "Yosh! Let me just kick them out of this island!"

"Don't do that!" Usopp shouted, grabbing Luffy from behind and running. "It's no good! We'd better just run!"

The gang split up into the trees just in time when the horn eating monster came. They looked like rolly pollies and buffalos fused together. They had hard black shells covering their bodies with hooves and glowing red eyes. But they seemed to be only running after Usopp who was still holding Luffy from behind.

"WAAAAH!! Why are they only chasing me?!"

The bird from above turned around and saw them running. "It's the horns. Their prey are those with horns."

"Horns?" He dropped Luffy nicely on the floor and in a flash, ran away.

Luffy's eyes bulged in horror. "OI MATTE!!!" He turned back around to see the horn eaters approaching him. "Get away!" He took off the branches fro his head and threw them away. But the horn eaters trampled over him as they made their way past him.

Nami and the others stood off to the sidelines and yelled at Luffy's stupidity. "Why didn't you just come over here?!"

--------------------------------------------------

After recovering from being chased and getting rid of their disguises, the Straw-Hat gang continued their search for their missing doctor.

"Have you seen Chopper?" Luffy held up a piece of stone with a deformed scribble of what was suppose to be Chopper. "He looks like this."

The beavers just stared at him. Luffy glanced at his drawing and pondered. "Hmm... I don't think so. Hold on." He turned around and drew more antlers on it and showed it once more to the beavers. "Like this! Have you seem him?"

Usopp held out his hand. "There's no such thing..."

"Do you want me to draw a better picture for you?" Jenka asked, disturbed by her captain's horrible drawing skills.

The gang continued their search for their lost doctor, but with Luffy's drawing, they were getting no where fast. Sanji's ears perked as a whining sound emerged from the distance. "Eh? What's that?"

Zoro looked in the direction, he too, was hearing the noise. "There are other humans on this island?"

"Let's check them out." Nami proposed. "Maybe we can get some clues."

As the crew arrived at the place where the sound was coming from, they saw three men around a table with plates of horns all over it.

"Hm? What the hell are you eating? "Luffy wondered.

"How can you be so rude?!" The short stocky man in the middle shouted at him. "Who the hell are you?!"

"We're looking for this guy." He held out the stone drawing again. "Have you seen him?"

"Teemee...!" He slammed his hands on the table. "How can you be so rude?!" When the crew got closer to the table, they got a better view of the man yelling at them. He was short and chubby with a red-pink tall Mohawk with an odd looking stem sticking from the back. He wore a gold robe over his suit that resembled an old noble. But instead of pants, he wore dark shorts with tall socks and clogs. He also wore purple lipstick on his pale skin. He seemed to be the one in charge of the trio.

"You better watch what you say!" A large semi-fat man spoke for him. His white hair was buzzed on the top, but a long braid fell over his shoulder. He wore a sleeveless fighting gi with his legs and arms wrapped. A red spiked dog collar was around his neck along with matching wrist bands. His face looked a lot like a bulldog with the drooping cheeks and gruff voice.

"Or you will be punished!" The third man said, reaching for his sword attached to his back. He was the exact opposite of the dog man; slender, short, with long black greasy hair and long pointy eyebrows curving upwards. He had slender eyes and pink lipstick and wore an old fashioned nobles uniform that was red, gold, and purple with a purple neck ruffle. He had strange spiky looking tattoos on his hands, chin, and forehead. He seemed to resemble a lot like a snake.

The man in the gold robe looked pissed and flew a punch at Luffy, but instead hit the stone. He arm shook and his hand throbbed beet red from the collision. He cried in pain while his servants ran over to help him.

"Are you alright, my Lord?!" The snake man asked.

The dog man patted his back. "Batora-sama!!"

"Batora-sama, please use this!" He held up a yellow bottle from the table.

"Baka!" The man called Batora cried. "What can you do with mustard?!"

"Is it ketchup?" The dog man asked, holding up a red bottle he grabbed from the table.

There was a long silent pause as the Straw-Hat gang and the three men stared at each other. Batora suddenly laughed in confidence. "Yo hahaha! Now you know my power! You must be very curious about my power?"

The crew held up the flat hands and waved it to one side. "Iiya, zen zen..."

"Souka? Since you're so curious, I'll tell you"

"Iideneshi..."

"I am the genius inventor and also a talented zoologist and a talented treasure hunter!" He introduced himself anyways. "I call myself, 'The super genius, Duke Batora'!"

Luffy's eyes bulged in amazement. "You're the top genius?! SUGEEEE!!"

It was dog man's turn for an introduction. "And I call myself 'the strongest man in the world', General Hotdog!"

A nerve twitched in Zoro's forehead. "The strongest man in the world?!"

"Pirates are afraid of my nickname 'Crazy Dog, Hotdog'!"

The snake man step forward now, running his long fingers through his hair. "I call myself 'the most handsome man in the world', Snake CEO!"

Sanji's eye twitched. "Huh? The most handsome man in the world?"

Snake CEO slowly stroked the air with his fingers in a creepy fashion. "Once I aim at a prey, nothing can get out. Everyone is afraid of me!"

Usopp stood in front and threw a bone and frog in front. General Hotdog and Snake CEO ran after it happily. They soon stopped and yelled at him in embarrassment. "Don't make wicked moves!!"

Jenka couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. "You guys really are retarded looking and your names are just plain ridiculous!"

Snake CEO threw the frog over his shoulder and quickly knelt down, bowing before her. "Ah! You are a gem, my fair lady." Zoro place a hand behind his head in an annoyed manner, clenching his fist.

Jenka gave him a low disgusted glare. "Don't touch me."

"Ne, are you here for the treasure that brings you kingship?" Nami asked.

Snake CEO now knelt before Nami. "Of course, beautiful lady."

Nami squealed with pleasure. "Kyaaaa! Suteki!! Can you tell me about the treasure?"

He gently grabbed Nami's hand and stroked it. "Of course but there's a condition." Sanji snapped and shook his fist at the snake man, pissed... as... hell.

"Condition?" She asked.

"If you want to know about it, then be my subordinate." Batora said from behind.

"What? That's a trivial thing! Sure! Whatever!"

Luffy stepped forward. "Yada!"

The crew glanced at him. "Huh?"

"Oi, what are you saying, Luffy?" Usopp whispered in his ear. "This is a good chance to know about the treasure."

"You are bad guys!" Luffy said sternly.

"Don't make mistakes!" Batora shouted. "Do I look like a bad guy?!"

"I think so."

"Nandatou?!"

Nami smacked Luffy and Usopp on the head, catching everyone off guard.

"W-why'd you beat me too?" Usopp stammered.

Nami knelt down and whispered to him. "Baka! Why did you go and piss him off? You almost extracted the answer to the secret fo the treasures!"

He began to cry. "But you don't have to knock our heads!"

Her eyes flared. "Urusaiyou!! I just ask!!"

Batora sweat dropped. "Kimi tachi no..."

"Batora-sama, these guys smell like idiots!" General Hotdog claimed, plugging his nose.

"And the smell is strong." Snake CEO agreed.

Batora placed his hands on his hips. "Nanda? You guys are idiots? That's no good, I can't tell you the secret of being king."

Nami stood up with her hands together in a begging position. "Come on?" Usopp stood up as well and blew kisses to the men innocently, leaving Zoro in the background with a disgusted look.

"Not again..." Jenka mumbled under her breath at the display.

"NO WAY!!" Batora yelled at them. "I won't tell you that anyone who gets the treasure will be bestowed the greatest power"

Everyone's eyes bulged. "EH?!?!"

"And I won't tell you any word that the treasure of kingship means the secret power is hidden in the horns of certain kinds of animals."

Now their jaws dropped in confusion. "Huh?"

"And I invented this violin to control the horn eaters." He took out a unique looking violin from his inside his coat pocket and held it up for them to see. "The secret of bringing in the monsters to eat horns on this island is a secret I won't tell anyone!!"

There was a long pause. The crew just stared at the little chubby man as if waiting for him to realize what he had done. Sure enough, Batora grabbed his head and panicked. "Shimata!! I told you! I told you!"

"You're so bold!" General Hotdog yelled at the pirates. "How can you extract the secret?!"

Sanji just kept staring and pointed at the man. "Um... he told us himself."

"Ususai!" Snake CEO snapped at him. "Batora-sama is someone who just can't keep secrets!"

Batora held up the violin to his shoulder as if he was getting ready to play it. "Sou! Since you know the secret, I can't let you live!"

Jenka took a step back. "What the hell?!"

"That's not logical!" Usopp panicked.

Batora began to play, stringing the violin up and down, making an evil yet fast paced rhythm that you could almost dance to. "Summon horn eaters! Make these idiots disappear!"

In the distance the gang saw the herd of horn eaters approaching them. They held out their weapons and kept their guard up, ready for what lie before them. Luffy slowly stood up, showing Nami and Usopp the fury in his eyes and growled like a mad dog at them. They squealed with fear, wondering why Luffy was acting the way he was. He threw his head back and yelled again, stretching his arms and grabbing everyone in his hands. He then flung them over a nearby cliff and him along with them. They could hear the violin's song cease as they fell further down the cliff and Luffy was soon snapped out of his trance.

Usopp screamed. "Ooh ho ho ho!! Luffy! Were you under control too?!"

Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and he hung upside in the air. "Saa."

"Because his level of intelligence is similar to those monsters." Zoro sighed in annoyance.

Luffy held out a finger. "Oooooh! Sou dano!"

Jenka crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Just to let you know, he's not praising you!"

"Souka?"

Sanji had his hands in his pockets as he too hung in the air upside down. "Baka senchou..."

Everyone looked below them and saw a small river flowing between the cliffs thinking they were safe. But as they drew closer to the water, the noticed several large crocodiles waiting for them with their jaws wide open.

Usopp screamed again with his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "WAAAAAAH!! CROCODILES!!"

"Sou dana." Zoro said bluntly.

"J-J-JENKA!! SAVE US!!"

"Save yourself." She scowled at him.

"NANI?! W-W-WHY NOT?!"

She sweat dropped. "You're always depending on my powers to save us. Ask Luffy, he's the one that got us into this mess."

"FIGURE OUT A SOLUTION!! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE, LUFFY!!" Usopp cried.

"GOMU GOMU NO... BALLOON!!" Luffy inflated himself as he landed on top of the crocodiles.

Everyone landed on top of him and bounced of his large rubber belly and into the water. Luffy bounced down the current with them a few times before finally letting out his breathe and deflated himself. They all perched themselves on a large floating dead tree, waiting for what was to happen next.


	2. Movie 3: Part 2

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

The Straw-Hat lands on Crown Island, a place known for a legendary piece of treasure known as "The Kingship Treasure", a golden secret lying winthin the horns of animals. But with Chopper missing since the beginning, the crew goes looking for him and soon encounter a man named Batora and his 2 men Snake CEO and General Hotdog, a group of treasure hunters looking for the treasure by capturing the island's strange animals and cutting off their horns and eating them. Learning more about the treasure's secret as well as pissing off the treasure seekers, Batora sends a pack of horn eating monsters controlled by a violin he invented after the gang... that is, until they discovered that Luffy falls under the violin's tune and throws the crew over a cliff. The search for Chopper and the treasure continues for them...

* * *

"No one knows the treasure is the horn of an animal." Nami spoke.

Sanji held out his hand. "Now I remember. There's a country in the West Blue that can produce animal horns that are more expensive than jewelry."

"They are like the Devil's ears." Usopp commented.

"Ah... sou."

Something caught Zoro's attention. He lifted his head up and found a large group of wounded animals resting on the river bank. "They seemed to have made it."

"That's too cruel..." Jenka said.

"If Chopper where here, he could heal them." Sanji spoke softly.

Nami's head perked up. "Ne, when they aim at animals with horns, that means...!"

"A-ah! That's right! Chopper's in danger!" Usopp finished her sentence.

Luffy just smiled, glancing down the river. "Daijoubu. He's pretty strong and courageous."

"Really?" Usopp asked with uncertainty.

"He's our nakama. He'll be strong! Ne? Sanji. Zoro."

Zoro smiled. "Sou dana."

Sanji nodded his head. "It's true."

"O-oi... you're right, but is there really no problem?" Usopp complained. "Let's go out and find the horns now or we'll be in trouble."

"But how are we going to find it?" Jenka asked.

Nami was about to reply when she looked up and saw the old bird flying over them with his cane still in his claws. "Ah! The animal king! Maybe we can ask him for some clues!"

Luffy jumped up and winding up his arm. "Souka! Good! Let's visit him!" He flung out his arms and yanked the old bird down by his neck, landing on his back while the bird was still in the air.

He flapped his wings harder, trying to regain his balance. "O-omae..!!"

"Wari na." Luffy apologized. "We're going to meet important partners. Please take us to your animal king?"

"Nani?!"

Everyone ran off of the floating tree and ran over my the goat and hairy hippo from before. Nami held out her arms slowly and tried to calm the goat down. "Hora hora! If you can take me there, I'll let you eat paper." She quickly strapped a piece of parchment on some string and a stick and placed it in front of the goat , jumping into its back.

The others quickly climbed on top of the hippo and they immediately ran off towards the animal king's position. They raced towards the top of the mountain at full speed. They could hear animals and some voices of people speaking in English at the summit, where the soon found a large crowd of animals waiting in fear for them at the top.

As soon as they reached the peak, Luffy screamed. "WHERE IS THE ANIMAL KING?!?!"

The animals screamed and flew back as Luffy rolled off of the tired old bird and landed face first into the ground with his butt hanging in the air.

A familiar scream arose once Luffy landed. It was a high pitched squeal as the voice screamed for its life. "IIYA!! DAME DA!!" It stopped, and took another look at the fallen man. "Ah! Luffy!"

He sat up quickly and smiled. "Ooooh! Chopper!!"

"Chopper!" Nami exclaimed, happy to see her little nakama well and alive.

Usopp happily ran over to him. "Chooper, are you alright?"

"We were worried about you!" Jenka caught up to them.

"What the hell is that? "Sanji asked, slowly walking towards the others.

"Everyone's here!" Chopper smiled, glancing at everyone.

"What's wrong? That makes me worry." Zoro commented, joining the rest. The little deer giggled at the response.

"What are you doing?!" A boy off in the herd of frightened animals spoke up angrily. "Finish the bad guys, King!!" The boy was very tan with dark mahogany hair the fell over his ears and a piece of it up in a small pont tail on top of his head. He wore spotted animal skin around his waist with teeth for a belt. He had an armband on his left forearm with a feather sticking out of it. But the large spiked scar on his chest is what drew your eye. It looked harsh and painful.

Everyone gasped. "KING?!"

"Are you the one?" Usopp vaguely asked.

"That's right!" The boy yelled again. "He's our king!"

"Look! You'll be punished!" A black bird with glasses shouted next to the boy in agreement.

"Chopper... you're the animal king?" Sanji asked, surprised.

"Na, Chopper, do you know this guy?" Luffy rolled a large stone over to him with a new picture he had drawn on it. Like the first one, it was similar to a childs drawing that seemed to resemble a bug-shark with large eyes and teeth. "He weighs a 1000 pounds and has sharp teeth and claws!"

"THAT MEAN'S CHOPPER BAKA!!" Nami yelled at him.

Luffy dropped the stone. "NANI?!?! When did you become so cool?!?!"

Sanji nailed Luffy on top of the head, smashing his face into the stone. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE SITUATION AT ALL!!"

"Minna!" Chopper yelled out to the animals. "These guys are my nakama!

Zoro held up a hand. "Yo." The animals gasped in fear and took a couple more steps back from them.

Jenka sneered. "Look at that. You strike fear in their little hearts, bakemono."

Zoro glared at her. "Oi...!"

The boy spoke again. "They're... pirates?"

Chopper smiled and nodded. "Un! This is great!"

A loud grumbling noise disturbed the silence and everyone turned to look and the sulking Luffy. "Eeeeeh... haraheta... Chopper, do you have anything to eat...?"

"Un! I'll prepare a meal for you all!"

"Ah! Really?!"

--------------------------------------------------

They all gathered in an open room where piles of colorful fruit filled the stone tables and everyone helped themselves.

"This is delicious!" Luffy mumbled between bites as he stuffed his face. He was already fat from indulging so much fruit.

Chopper giggled. "Hee hee! If you're so hungry, then let me go and get more!"

"We're so lucky." Nami said, eating a pear. "Chopper has become the animal king."

"That makes me jealous." Sanji replied. "But it's really not easy to be a king. But compared to being a king, I'd rather be a prince. And I'll save beautiful princess from evil."

"Are you an idiot?" Zoro asked with his back to Sanji and eating a striped apple.

Sanji whirled around with his teeth bared. "NANI?!"

"Urusendaiyo..." He spoke softly, taking another bite. "Eat now, Oojou-sama."

Sanji shook his fist for a moment at him then tried calming himself down. "You only know about exercising, so you're not qualified."

"NANI?!"

They began to fist fight, rolling over on the floor as their fists flew carelessly in the air and cursing every other word.

Jenka sighed while collecting more strawberries from the table. "Will you guys enjoy yourselves without fighting for once?"

"There's so such thing as good guys!" The boy scowled at them.

Luffy stopped eating for a moment and stared at him. "Oi, shorty."

"I'm not short!! I'm Mobanby!"

"Whatever. Do you have meat?"

All of the animal's eyes bugled and they all screamed. "MEAT?!?!" In a flash, the sprinted out of the room and back into the forest. This caught everyone's attention. Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting for a moment as they saw the squirming animals flee.

Jenka smacked Luffy upside the head. "DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!!"

"YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL!!" Usopp yelled at him as well.

The black bird who spoke before quickly spun around to face the pirates. "Oi! Get off of this island as soon as you've finished eating! Don't come back!"

"Yeah! Listen to Karasuke and leave!" The boy demanded.

"Before that, can you please tell me where the treasure of kingship is?" Nami quickly asked.

"The treasure of kingship?" The black bird Karasuke repeated. He looked at Mobanby who looked as confused as him. "What's that?"

"What you heard was skeptical." The old bird walked into the room leaning on his fat cane, talking to Nami. "You're wasting your time."

Nami clasped her hands together. "Don't say that... Please just tell me some?" She pleaded.

Jenka nudged Nami's leg. "Just forget about the treasures. Anyways, we found Chopper and now we can go back to the ship."

"Dame da!" Mobanby yelled at them. "Chopper is _our_king! He's going to stay here forever and protect this island!"

Usopp smiled and waved his hand at the boy. "Hee. Forget it. That little deer isn't capable of protecting an entire island."

"How can you look down on him?!"

"That's so troublesome..." Luffy chimed in, rubbing his large belly while holding a banana in his other hand. "You like Chopper, huh Moburan?"

"I'M MOBANBY"

"Demo, he's one of our nakama." Luffy ignored him.

"Shut up, you pirate! Compared to you, I'm his _real_nakama! From now on, he'll be on this island fighting for us!"

_DA-BOOM!!_

The mountain shook, stopping everyone in their tracks. Mobanby and a few others glanced outside and saw a thick dark cloud of smoke rising in the distance.

The old bird looked nervous. "That direction is..."

"Not good!" Mobanby gasped. "That's where father's chamber is!!" He quickly ran towards the smoke with the black and old bird following close behind.

"O-oi!" Usopp yelled after them. "Doushita?!" He, Jenka, and Nami ran after them.

"Nanda?" Luffy began to chase after them, but soon became stuck in the doorway. Sanji and Zoro bumped unexpectedly into his fat rubber body, falling backwards. "Are?"

"WE CAN'T GET OUT NOW!!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"YOU ATE TOO MUCH!!" Sanji yelled as well.

"That's strange..." Luffy mumbled, trying to squeeze his way through the entrance.

--------------------------------------------------

Usopp, Jenka, and Nami were close behind Mobanby and the herd of animals trailing down the mountain. Chopper was leading in the front.

"Those guys!" Nami shouted. "I'll bet they came here for the treasure!"

As soon as they reached the smoke, they found the three men from before searching through some wooden pieces of what seemed to be once a house boat. Snake CEO and General Hotdog were keeping the animals at the very bottom of the mountain away from Batora, who was throwing books everywhere. Snake CEO had his hand on swords handle, ready to draw while General Hotdog spun a ball on a chain over his head.

"I found it! It's this one!" Batora shouted for everyone to hear. "I've been looking for the secret of the treasure!"

"The treasure of kingship was written in father's diary?" Mobanby asked, realizing what book was in Batora's gasp.

"Is there such a treasure?" Karasuke asked.

Nami looked confused at the black bird. "Nani? You don't really get it?"

"I'm the only one left." The old bird mentioned. "Those who knew the secret were killed by the horn eating monsters."

"'The treasures of kingship'," Batora read from the journal. "'is the animal horn that shines with golden rays'."

"Animal horn?" Mobanby repeated.

"'Inside it's horn there's a mysterious force that brings animals the most power. When the animal king passes away, the inheriting animal king will protect the island. Then this paradise of animals will exist generation after generation'."

"Naru hodo!" Usopp shouted down to them.

Snake CEO turned around slowly at first, then recognized the long-nosed man. "Uwaaah! You're overhearing other's secrets?!"

"You just told us yourself!" Nami shouted.

Jenka hit Usopp on the back of his head. "Baka!! Now they know we're here!"

"Because you guys can't keep secrets...!" Batora growled. "Teemee wa... Where is the animal king?! Where is it?!" He demanded them. "If you tell me, I'll only take its life! Otherwise, you'll all be the meal for the horn eaters!"

He took out his violin again and began to play the horn eater's song. The animals shook in fear, to afraid to move or even fight The crushing of trees and plants could be heard by the trampling horn eaters in the distance, fast approaching. Chopper bared his teeth in anger and after a moment of thinking, he jumped off the little cliff and slide down it's side to Batora and his men.

"Dame, Chopper!" Jenka called after him.

"Who are you?" Batora asked the little reindeer, still playing his violin.

"O-ore wa..." He shook for a moment, then summed up the courage to spread out his arms and present himself. "I'm the heir of the animal king, Tony Tony Chopper!"

"_You're_ the animal king?!"

General Hotdog laughed. "Why is the king so small?"

"He's not lying!" Karasuke yelled at them. "You'll be finished easily!"

Batora sneered, stopping his violin's melody. "That's interesting."

"Stop the horn eaters from coming and fight me instead!" Chopper ordered.

"Wahahahaha!!" Batora laughed. "If you can cope with the horn eaters, I'll consider your proposal!"

"Nani?!"

"That's_if_ you can defeat the horn eaters! Wahahahaha!"

"The horn eaters are coming!" The old bird warned. Sure enough, a black lightning herd stampeded towards the animals.

Usopp smiled. "Yosh! I've prepared my lethal weapon for this moment! The time has come for..." He searched through his handbag and unsnapped a device from it. "'Usopp Boomerang'! Wake up now! You won't go back alive once you've targeted by it!"

He threw the boomerang at the laughing Batora, but at the last moment without realizing it, he bent further backwards in his laughter and the boomerang missed him. Once it flew past Batora, it fell to the ground and rolled a bit before stopping completely.

"What was that?" Jenka asked. "It's not coming back!"

Usopp was drenched in a nervous sweat, but he smiled and folded his arms proudly. "Eh heh hahaha! I told you, you won't 'go back alive'!"

She karate chopped him on the head. "YOU MEANT THE BOOMERANG?!"

"Chopper!!" Mobanby cried. The little deer ran towards the herb of raging horn eaters without hesitation.

"W-what is he going to do all by himself?!" Usopp wondered.

"Chopper!" Nami yelled.

Chopper ran past Batora and across the shallow river towards the horn eaters. They roared at him, running only a few yards away from him. Once they were only a few feet apart, Chopper quickly changed his direction and ran to his left instead of forward. He turned around and threw off his little shoes and took off his clothes. All except his everyday shorts and the Straw-Hat Jolly Roger still tied to his neck like a cape.

"Get him!" Batora commanded of the horn eaters, controlling them with his violin again. They obeyed and charged the animal king. Batora then jumped into the herd and disappeared from sight. Chopper on the other hand began to run as fast as his little deer feet could carry him, away from the other animals and vanished into the forest along with Batora's subordinates.

"Chopper! Are? Where's Chopper?"

The crowd turned around and saw Luffy running towards them, who apparently slimmed back down to his normal size. Zoro and Sanji followed close behind.

"He... ran away." Mobanby said in a disappointed tone. "Maybe... Chopper's really a coward and not strong at all..."

"What are you saying?" Zoro said, running in the direction of the fading dust trail the horn eaters left behind them.

"We just have to save him." Sanji added, following Zoro.

Mobanby's eyes began to swell with tears. "Is Chopper... going to be killed?"

"Follow him if you're worried." Luffy suggested.

"Demo..."

"You better not go." The old bird suggested. "You'll only get yourself killed."

"You won't just get scratches." Karasuke agreed.

Luffy stepped forward, getting ready to follow the others. "You're not coming?"

Mobanby rested his hand over the scar on his chest and closed his eyes. "I'd like to save him... if I were strong enough, but...! I can't win at all!"

"Oi!" Usopp scolded. "No one's asking you to be strong! I'm not strong! But I'm not afraid!" He smiled at that point.

Nami sweat dropped. "You're trembling...!"

Mobanby touched his chest. "But I tried being brave and strong and paid for it..."

Jenka noticed the large scar torn around his chest. Her eyes went wide._That scar...! It's like watching... No! I'M stronger than that! _She stepped forward. "If you're going to cry, do it elsewhere! But if you really value Chopper's life, you'll think of a way to save him! Standing around crying about it won't make things better!" She ran into the same direction Zoro and Sanji went, sliding down the mountain with ease.

"Jenka..." Nami glanced in her direction as she ran.

"If you can work hard, maybe you'll get stronger." Luffy told him with a serious voice. Mobanby looked up at him in confusion. Luffy flashed him a big smile. "Na?"

He turned his head away angrily. "Don't talk nonsense, pirate!"

"Fine then, little boy. We're not partners... yet!" Luffy continued to chase after the others with Usopp and Nami following behind him.

Mobanby shook in fury. "I'm not a little boy...! I'm... I'M MOBANBY!!"


	3. Movie 3: Part 3 end

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

The crew finally finds Chopper and learns that he was crowned the Animal King of the island. Unwelcome because they were pirates, the animals of the island demanded that the group leave the island and leave Chopper behind. Among the animals was a young boy named Mobanby, who refused to have Chopper leave and considered him nakama. Just then Batora and his men learn that the treasure of Kingship is within the horn of the Animal King and are now chasing after Chopper. Now the gand must try and save Chopper before Batora and his men get a hold of him first.

* * *

Luffy and the others caught up to Jenka as they ran after Chopper as fast as they could. Once they exited the forest, they found rock pillars lining up all the way to the other side of the cliffs. Luffy was in front and so he jumped on them first, not hesitating once as he crossed them. As soon as he reached the middle of the line of pillars, they began to collapse.

"Waaaaaah!" Nami screamed.

"Run run run!" Usopp yelled at the back of the line.

Jenka tried catching up to Luffy and pushed him forward. "Run faster!"

As soon as they reached the other side, the stopped and panted for air. As they lie there catching their breath, they suddenly heard a painful scream in the distance.

Luffy sat up with wide eyes. "Chopper!"

"We have to hurry!"Jenka suggested.

Nami yelled after her. "Chotto! Jenka!" The female swordsman got up and tried running as fast as she could to catch up to Chopper and the others, leaving her other crew mates in the dust.

--------------------------------------------------

Snake CEO's sword, which could turn into a bladed whip at will, was slashing at Chopper on the edge of a cliff. Chopper yelled after every dodge and blow, barely missing the whip's blades. Snake CEO finally backed Chopper into a corner on a mushroomed shaped platform hanging over the cliff. Before Snake CEO slashed at Chopper one last time, a shadow jumped in front of him, shielding him from the blow and slashing her back instead.

Chopper opened his eyes wide and found a aqua-haired woman lying in pain next to him. "Jenka!"

She opened her eyes and flashed him a smile. "Yougatta, Chopper."

"Jenka! Are you ok! You're back is–!"

"I'm fine." She interrupted, getting back onto her feet.

Snake CEO took a step back. "My my, I seemed to have struck a lady! But I must do what I can to help Lord Batora!"

He swung his whip blades all around her. She did her best to dodge them while protecting Chopper at the same time without resorting to her powers. Whenever the sword went towards the little reindeer, she jumped in its way. Chopper called out her name to back off, but she refused. Snake Ceo raised up his hand to deliver the final blow...

The ground began to quake suddenly and the platform was suddenly crumbling beneath their feet. Snake CEO fell towards the water over the cliff and when he landed, he found a blonde-haired man smoking a cigarette casually next to him.

Snake CEO sneered at the man. "Kisama! Who are you!"

The man blew into the air, turned around to face him and smiled as he pointed his cigarette at him. "Ooji-sama da."

Chopper smiled with joy. "Sanji! Zoro!" Jenka was floating in midair while holding onto Chopper so that he wouldn't fall down with Snake CEO.

Zoro looked over the broken cliff and sweat dropped from Sanji's response. "What the hell is that guy doing...?"

"How did I beat you here, kame?" Jenka sighed angrily.

"And_you_ need to be more careful!" He snapped at her, ignoring her inult.

Her brow twitched. "What the hell does that mean!

"Look at you! You've got cuts on her arms and legs from that whip! It could've been avoided easily if you had just used your powers!"

"I don't need to rely on my powers all the time! I'm perfectly find defending myself without them!"

"Baka onna!"

"Would you render yourself helpless if you lost your swords? Or would you want to find a way to defend yourself weaponless against an enemy!"

He smiled, lost for words in her compelling argument."Hn. Reckless." He looked out of the corner of his eye at General Hotdog and saw him running towards him. "iige omaeda!" Zoro smiled wide while facing his opponent. "This guy is my prey."

"Fine by me." Jenka landed back on the ground, releasing Chopper as well and ran.

General Hotdog chuckled. "Omoshiroi. You'll see the most powerful kick in the world!" He spun his body around real fast, making him appear to be a human screw.

Zoro's eyes went wide. "Uwaa!"

General Hotdog shot himself at Zoro, who quickly moved out of his way. He drilled into the wall behind Zoro, causing the fleeing reindeer to stumble a bit and fell.

"Chopper!" Jenka jumped in front of the flying boulders, shielding the reindeer.

He looked up and noticed Jenka kneeling on the ground in front of him with her hands up and perfectly blocking the boulders using her telekinesis ability. He then noticed blood dripping down her arm. "J-Jenka!"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "You've got to pay attention, Chopper!"

"But your arm!"

"I'm fine, it's just from earlier." She suddenly gasped and cringed in pain, holding onto her arm.

"Jenka!"

"I'm fine! I just a second to rest. Just run already!"

The little deer hesistating for a moment, nodded, and ran for it. But while he was running away, Batora pinned him to the ground, skidding across the dirt.

He laughed. "You can't run away!"

"Chopper!" Jenka yelled after him.

He took a strong hold of Chopper's antlers, sneering at his soon to be victory. Chopper shivered, trying his best to act brave.

Suddenly in the distance, he heard someone yelling. Sure enough, it was Luffy using his Gum Gum Rocket against Batora, slamming him into a nearby wall.

Chopper sat up, smiling at his captain who had come to his rescue. "Luffy!"

"Chopper!"

The little deer turned around and smiled when he saw his other companions running towards him. "Nami! Usopp! You're here!"

Usopp smiled and stood before him proudly and pounded his chest with a lone fist. "As long as Usopp comes, you'll feel relieved!"

Chopper's eyes glittered. "HONTOU KA!"

"Luffy! Do as I say and–!" Usopp commanded of him.

Nami hit him on the head. "Go already!"

"W-w-w-what are you talking about!" He quickly went back to his confident pose. "The ace is certainly used in the last minute."

Nami scanned over the rest of the rubble. "Are? Where's Jenka, Chopper?"

He looked over in the direction she once was and found her missing. "Ah! She was there a minute ago!"

"What... the hell are you guys talking about?" Batora asked, still lying on the ground upside down.

Usopp coward behind Nami. She sweat dropped. "Anta..."

"Go to hell!" Batora took out his violin and began to play the same music that controlled the horn eaters.

"Ah... that stupid song!" Usopp commented.

Luffy stared at the violinist for a minute, before growling with angry gritted teeth. Nami and Usopp gasped, remembering how it could control Luffy as well. They quickly dashed towards him, taking a side and screaming into his ear. Succeeding, Luffy fell dizzy and unconscious to the ground with red ears. Just then, a herd of horn eaters ran their way and they fled for their lives. They kicked Luffy out of the way and he flew across the sky past his running crewmates.

Chopper, Usopp, and Nami all screamed up at him. "SHIMATTA!"

--------------------------------------------------

Zoro stepped into a muddy swamp away from the others deep in the jungle. General Hotdog wrapped his spiked chain around Zoro, binding him in a tight hold. He then jumped forward, kicking the swordsman straight in the face. Zoro stumbled to one side as he recovered quickly from the blow. But General Hotdog didn't stop there. He kicked Zoro in the head again, causing him to bend backwards. Then General Hotdog kicked Zoro again from behind, and Zoro keeled over in pain. Then he kicked him again. And again. And again until several powerful kicks later, Zoro stumbled back and forth, but stood erect and ready for the next hit.

General Hotdog stared at him in amazement. "This is really surprising... After taking the most powerful kicks, how can you still stand?" He chuckled. "But I think you'll fall soon!" He lunged at him, kicking him back and forth over and over, buying his time to play with his new human kicking bag.

"HYAA!"

Suddenly, Jenka jumped out behind the large man and swung at him with her kotachi. He managed to dodge at the last moment, jumping onto a rock platform near Zoro in the swamp. She rolled over onto one side and got quickly back on her feet, ready for an attack.

Zoro's eyes went wide. "Baka yarou! What the hell are you doing here! He's my prey!"

General Hotdog winced in pain and turned around to face her, rubbing his shoulder. Even though he dodged the attack, she somehow managed to cut his shoulder by just slashing the air next to him. "Teemee ga!"

He spun at her and she easily dodged, but he managed to knock her kotachi out of her hand from the wind of his spinning. Lunged at him, punching him a couple times in the stomach. She rolled between his legs as he tried to grab her. She swung her leg around and kicked him hard in the shins, only to have her fall back and cry out in pain. He laughed and picked her up by the throat.

"What the hell was that!" Zoro yelled at her.

"Shut up! I didn't expect him to wear metal shin guards! Gimme a break!"

Zoro tried moving towards them, but proved difficult in the thick mud. "Kisama! I'm your opponent!"

The fat man laughed. "Pathetic little girl! Did you honestly think you could over power me? I am the strongest!"

She smiled. "Then let's see what's stronger: mind or muscle!" She created a purple-blue ring around them, having him slowly rise into the air while still in his grasp.

"W-w-w-what!" General Hotdog was confused, got off guard from such an unexpected event.

Jenka was still smiling. "Let's see how high on your mountain we can take you!" They began to float higher and faster into the sky.

"Kisama!" He tightened his hold on her throat.

She struggled in his grasp, doing her best to set herself free from his large hand. "Asshole! You only think you're strong because you've got big fat muscles!"

"Nani!" He threw her into a tree trunk, nailing her back against it. She choked in pain before passing out as soon as she hit the ground. He fell to the ground, but landed on his hands and flipping backwards to safety.

"Jenka!" Zoro glared at the large man. "Kisama–!" He was kicked in the face again, forcing him to stumble sideways.

General Hotdog sneered. "Now, where were we?"

He continued kicking him in all the painful places: stomach, back, face, neck, and knees. Many minutes passed by, and still Zoro took all those kicks standing tall, but soon he grew tired and began to sink more in the swamp; not just from the mud, but from exhaustion.

General Hotdog landed on a rock in the middle of the swamp with an interested smile on his face."You can't do any harm top me and yet you can really withstand my strongest kicks. But now I'll end your pain!"

He spun like a human screw as he did before, turning wildly at the swordsman. Zoro looked up at his opponent weakly, but as soon as he did, General Hotdog nailed him in the gut, causing him to cough in pain and spit out a mouthful of blood. He fell back into the muddy swamp, allowing the murky water to absorb his body like quick sand.

General Hotdog laughed at his defeated enemy. "Hn! Yowai! You're both yowai!"

He stopped, sensing something behind him. He turned around and sure enough, there was Zoro standing on the rock behind him. Zoro tried stretching out his arms and easily snapped the chains binding him.

General Hotdog took a step back. "K-kisama...! How did you...!"

Zoro smiled. "The strongest kick in the world? Hn. That's no big deal."

"Nani!"

With his arms finally free, he took off his bandana on his bicep and tied it on his head. "I'll show you," he said as he took out one of his swords and pointed it at him, "What it means to be the strongest!"

In a rage, General Hotdog attacked Zoro, kicking him twice as Zoro blocked with a sword in one hand and blocking his with free arm. He suddenly slipped on the rock and fell onto one knee, not realizing he had lost his sandals in the swamp.

General Hotdog noticed Zoro's misfortune and sneered. "I kicked you so many times, it's no surprise that you can't stand up. Ha! Your partners are almost finished! Just like that girl over there!"

"Hn! They won't lose. Neither will she." Zoro smirked.

"Nani!"

He took off his torn shirt with one hand and threw it to the side."They are much stronger compared to you." He unsheathed his other two swords, placing one in each hand and the third in his mouth.

A vein knotted in General Hotdog's forehead. "What the hell are you saying!"

"What I mean is that being strong is not just force or something. It's not about skills either." General Hotdog attacked him in a fury. "It's about heart!"

He blocked his attack easily with his swords, sending the General backwards and spinning on the rock.

He sat up slowly, trying to regain his strength. "Kisama! Dammit! I am the strongest!" He spun again, using more force and brutality in his attack then the other two times. "GO TO HELL!"

Zoro sneered as he watched his opponent spin his way. He closed his eyes in concentration. "TATSU... MAKI!" He spun wildly into the air then slicing it with all three blades, sending General Hotdog into a fierce tornado, cutting him up while trapped swirling inside.

General Hotdog yelled in pain as he spun. "What! No! I am the strongest!" He fell finally down and into the swamp, causing a large splash to spurt like a geyser.

Zoro sheathed his swords, his back to his defeated enemy. "There is a better man in this world with stronger kicks." He walked away, chuckling at the idea. "Though he's really nasty."

--------------------------------------------------

It was getting late and the sun was already begin to set. Zoro carried Jenka on his back as he walked through the forest trying to find the others. He suddenly heard a loud painful cry far in the distance. The ground began to shake beneath him and he stopped to look at the peak of the largest mountain on the island. There he found a large cloud of dust trailing up the mountain.

"Na... ni?" Jenka moaned as she began to slowly wake up.

Zoro looked down at her and sighed with relief. "Oi, daijoubu ka?"

She winced in pain, but nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're so reckless."

"Bull dog face!" She popped up then slumped back onto Zoro's shoulders as a rush of pain surged throughout her body. "Where is he?" She gasped, realizing where she was. "P-Put me down! I don't need your help!"

"Baka! You're in no condition to move!"

"I'm not weak!"

"No, but your back's hurt!"

She paused for a moment, confused. "Huh?"

"You're unaware of the situation, aren't you?"

She shook her head, trying to remember. "What... happened?"

"He threw you against a tree and you passed out."

"I did? Oh yeah... now I remember... bastard caught me off guard."

"Seems to happening a lot lately for you." Zoro mentioned in an annoyed tone.

"U-urusai!" She turned her head to the side. "I've just got a lot on my mind is all. It makes it harder to concentrate."

"What's so important that you keep thinking about then?"

She paused. "It's none of your business."

"Fine. Be stubborn."

"Anyways, pointing out the obvious, you won I take it?" He nodded. She laid against his bare back. "Souka..."

"This is no time for relaxing, Jenka. Can you walk?"

She nodded and set her down. She stumble for a moment, catching her before she fell. "I'm fine! Let go. I just need to stretch my back. But what's happening?"

Zoro motioned her to look in front of them. "Something's happening up there." He stopped, squinting his eyes and found that at the peak of the mountain, he saw Luffy being held by a large fat animal with multiple golden horns. "Luffy!"

Jenka looked up at him. "Luffy? Where?"

"We have to hurry!"

They ran towards the mountain as fast as they could while trying not to get lost in the jungle. When they both finally arrive at the peak, they saw that Luffy was just finishing up the monster with fists of fury. Surrounding them were injured animals either laying on the ground or helping the others up as they all watched the battle.

As soon as Luffy blew the monster away - who they later found out was Batora who had eaten the golden antlers Mobanby brought to him from the old Animal King in order to save Chopper - the crowd went wild with joyful cheers for his victory and their freedom.

Mobanby walked towards Luffy with a serious expression on his face. "Mugiwara, arigatou... Because of you I feel a bit stronger."

Luffy laughed. "Souka?"

He sighed. "Even if I'm expelled, I think I can survive too..."

Chopper ran up to the boy. "Expelled? What do you mean!"

He shook his head in shame. "Because I lost the treasure of this island..."

Zoro smiled. "Oh? You really think that's true?"

"You have to ask the residents first." Sanji added.

"You're so slow!" Usopp shouted after Sanji, Zoro, and Jenka, noticing that they had both arrive too late.

Sanji glared at him. "Uruseiyo."

Jenka smiled. "Treasure's not always silver and gold."

Mobanby glanced at the crowd of animals. "Minna..." He bowed low to them. "Gomen! Because of me, the treasure was lost. I'm really sorry!" Everyone was silent for a moment, until a large strange looking elephant walking up and placed a golden crown on top of Mobanby's head. His eyes popped open in shock and looked up at the animals. "What... what's going on?"

Usopp laughed. "What are you doing? Everyone admits that you're more courageous!"

Nami placed her hands on her sides. "Everyone's willing to work with you on guarding this island."

"I... I can stay on the island!" Mobanby asked anxiously.

"Of course!" Karasuke yelled at the boy. "What are you saying!"

Mobanby sighed in relief and smiled. "Yougatta!" He turned to face Chopper. "Chopper! Ne, Chopper... you'll be with me, ne? We're partners, ne? This is a great island, you'll love it! Ne?"

Chopper stared into his friend's eyes. "Mobanby..."

"Ne, Chopper? We're partners, right? Ne?"

Chopper knelt his head. "I'm a pirate. You hate pirates, right?"

"No! That was a misunderstand--" He stopped for a moment, recalling a moment Luffy showed during his battle where Luffy said Chopper was a very important partner to him. He turned his back to the others and pretended to be angry with the little reindeer. "Right! I _hate_pirates! I hate them! I don't care where you go, baka!"

Chopper took a step towards him. "Mobanby--"

The island began to shake again, only this time the outer ring of the island started bursting up geysers, creating a circle around the island just like when the Straw-Hat pirates first came. The sunset's lighting reflected off of the mist, casting a golden yellow color upon its crown-like shape.

"What's wrong!" Jenka asked, trying to keep her balance.

"The volcanos are erupting again!" Nami answered for him.

A powerful gust of wind blew against them, making Usopp spazz. "Isn't that suppose to be awful!"

"Calm down!" Nami yelled at him.

Zoro's ears perked up. In the distance, he could hear a bell ringing due to the wind. It was the same bell that rung for when the new king was chosen for the island. Everyone looked around them and found them encircled in a golden crown from the volcanic mist.

Nami's eyes glittered. "Kirei!"

Sanji smiled. "Koko wa...!"

"When the island is circulated by the crown, the God is going to give us a new animal king." The old talking bird quoted. "And the God has chosen Mobanby!"

Karasuke flapped his wings happily. "Sugei! Mobanby is our new king!"

While everyone cheered for their new young king, Chopper walked over to the crying Mobanby. "Even if we're parted, we're still friends."

With that said, they both cried out into the sunset while all the others smiled at the two friends.

--------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the night partying and celebrating for their new king. Later the next day, the crew said their good-byes and went back to the Going Merry. They soon left the island to continue their route in the Grand Line.

Usopp sighed over the railing, wearing grey-blue overalls and a crazy feathered headdress over his bandana. "Haa... what torture. I'm exhausted."

"We wanted to celebrate, but we spent the entire night doing it..." Sanji added. His clothes changed as well like everyone else as well as bandaged up. He wore a white collared shirt that seemed similar to a tennis shirt with red and black checkered capri pants.

"I didn't even get any treasure for the kingship." Nami pouted in her lounge chair as she read the newspaper. She was wearing a one piece orange sports dress with long sleeves and a collar. A single white stripe trailed down the sleeves for a little piece of design.

"But another one is back. Isn't that enough?" Zoro smiled. He was sitting on the deck with his back against the railing and his hands behind his head. He wore his normal black pants and boots, but with a dark grey shine instead of green. He wore his original haramaki and bandana tied on his bicep. He wore a black-green open shirt that was torn at the sleeves, practically making it a vest.

Jenka nodded, sitting on the railing. "We got an even better treasure than the kingship." She was wearing dark blue jeans that hung off her hips. She wore a white tight-t-shirt that had a picture of a black simple skull and crossbones on it. Feeling naked, she wore her bandana again, a white one to match her shirt with her Kobaiyo necklace still hanging around her neck. Finishing the outfit were a pair of black flip flops.

Chopper hopped on the railing beside Usopp. "Huh? What is that? What did you find?"

"Chopper." Luffy called to him as he sat smiling on Going Merry's head. "You are the treasure."

He blinked. "Huh? I am.. Wah!" The ship shifted suddenly, causing Chopper to fall back into his bottom.

Sanji looked up. "Ah, the wind's back."

"So everything's alright?" Chopper asked as he stayed lying on the deck.

Usopp chuckled. "How could pirates be afraid of such a small thing? In the future we might have to fight with a man-eating king snake or crab granny or terrible noodles!" He made weird faces and goofy positions to intimidate the poor little reindeer.

Chopper gulped and gave him a look of confidence. "Then... I'll work hard!"

Everyone smiled at their crew mate's reply, happy to have him back.

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted to his crew, throwing his fist into the air. "Let's move ahead!"

Everyone nodded and threw their fists into the air as well. "UN!"

**OWARI.**


End file.
